lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Lalaloopsyrocks100
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Characters page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BeaNOwl (Talk) 14:39, February 11, 2013 um... I feel bad for going on about this, but I feel it'd be smart to warn you perhaps... Be careful with Lalaloopsyme. Alright? She's... not very bad, but she's been getting into some trouble with me and Bea N Owl lately. If she acts up again, we have to ban her because we have given her a lot of warnings now. I'm giving her a final chance, but I don't want others to think she knows what she is doing. Because frankly, we don't think she does... Chrismh (talk) 20:16, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Ok im sorry if you dont want me to hang out with her. Im new so i had no clue. Ill keep an eye on her ;) Lalaloopsyrocks100 (talk) 00:04, February 12, 2013 (UTC) It's okay it's okay, calm down. In case you didn't notice I was completely fine with it. I'm not bothered by the theory since it was my own anyway XD I don't know why people were so hung up on it so it's their own problem. I plan to punish those who make a big deal out of it, but your not in any trouble, I promise. And my warning agaist Lalaloopsyme is just a warning. You can talk to her if you want, I just want you to watch out. She has a serious problem with Bea N Owl because she thinks he banned her for no good reason, but trust me, he did. I'd hate for her to try to turn you against the good members on this wiki. Chrismh (talk) 00:15, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I overeggexaggerated. But thats what I do! Joking! XD Anyway can you make friends or add friends on this wiki? Because if I meet someone who is really nice,(Like you) it would be nice to have them as a friend. Can you comment on Crystal and Yuki Chapter 1? No one seems to like it. Its on my blog. Lalaloopsyrocks100 (talk) 00:29, February 12, 2013 (UTC) My Answer Hm... Alright, I was taking everything over. I see what you said, I thought about it. I would make you an Admin, BUT right now we honestly do not need another one. Both me and Bea N Owl are on consistantly and edit and stuff. I don't really think we would have use for you and if I just make you an Admin other people are going to start begging to be Admin's too XD So while your nice and I do like you so far, we just don't need another Admin yet. BUT I am willing to compromise and maybe find a way to still make you an Admin somewhere. Tell me, do you like any other dolls/toys? I run 3 other doll wikia and I'm always looking for more members since the series just aren't super popular yet. It isn't very ideal but the wiki are very good I believe and up to date and have loads of pics and everything. Plus this way, you could still be an Admin. New members, admin or not always increases the popularity of a wiki. Chrismh (talk) 01:41, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Friends and Fics I wish their was a friends feature, but there isn't. All you could really do is like, make a list of your wiki friends on your userpage and then write them there. A lot of people do that on Wikia's. And yes, sure I'll take a look. Chrismh (talk) 01:41, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Hm, yeah I could use another Admin there too. I had been considering asking someone on there but I chose not to for some reason, I can't remember. I can do the Admin thing within like two seconds so I may as well just do it now. I love Sonic and Mario, but I'm not popular on those wiki XD The dolls I have wiki for are Novi Stars, La Dee Da, and Mystixx. I did comment on the fic but I kinda didn't think I had to say so XD I don't spread word of mouth for people, but I hate when people leave small little comments, so I left a very nice detailed one. Chrismh (talk) 02:03, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Well you can't have friends but to make a tittle press the big A button at the top (well when you edit) lalaloopsymeLalaloopsyme (talk) 18:38, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey! By your pixie hollow blog post, how old are you? 12:28, March 21, 2013 (UTC)A Wikia Contributor farewell hiya lalaloopsyrocks,well im leaving this wiki,not cos of you but i am,i am on othere wikia like lala-oopsie fun wiki(i made that one if you want i can make you an admin) and lalaloopsy buttons wiki,soon the founder said i can be an admin but she hasnt made me one yet,so dont reply to this message but yes,it is not automated,i wrote this myself.I hope you get as high on the leaderboard as you can and do the best you want.Also about you being a junior in computer programing,if your trying to be one,then good luck! i have a friend who left our school last year to move to the usa and he was amazing at it too.He was also good at lego. So Good Luck from Lalaloopsyme (talk) 12:23, April 3, 2013 (UTC) p.s im not attention seeking im just gonna say be because i dont want you to feel im not replyingto any of your messages you send me. Aw, it's okay. I think only Admins can choose which pages to delete and such. Anyway I found the page, and I deleted it. It's strange though, I never saw it before so someone must have added it a long time ago... Chrismh (talk) 12:51, April 14, 2013 (UTC)